batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Catwoman
Selina Kyle aka Catwoman is one of the recurring villains/supporting protagonists and an anti-hero in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. She is voiced by Nika Futterman. Biography: Rather than live at the Sprang Hall Juvenile Detention Center, Selina Kyle survived in the impoverished East End District of Gotham City by using her natural wits and acrobatics to resort to theft. Kyle became a master cat burglar and often eluded the Gotham City Police Department. On the side, she learned martial arts from the Armless Master and later, boxing from Ted Grant. Kyle used her stolen goods to give back to the community. By luck, she witnessed Batman's first patrol and was inspired to take on a costume and became Catwoman. However, Catwoman abides by her own moral code and treads the line between good and evil. This has put her at odds with Batman, who shares an on and off again romance with her. In a bid to turn Batman into her slave, Catwoman journeyed to a remote jungle in search of the Devil's Kiss blossom. Soon enough, Batman and Robin arrived in search of her. She managed to corner them but Batman summoned Bat-Ape. Spurned by Batman, Catwoman fled the scene atop her pet panther Hecate and ditched the blossom. Catwoman became part of Bat Mite's imagined day as Batman. The real Catwoman was recently seen robbing a bank in Gotham. She made her getaway in her Cat-Plane and was pursued by Batman and Green Arrow. After stealing two golden cat statues from a museum, Catwoman captured Green Arrow and Batman with knockout gas concealed in her makeup compact. While they flirted, Catwoman resisted Batman's morality and tried to win him over to her side. Batman refused and coaxed her to submit to rehabilitation since she was not a violent psychopath. Green Arrow was further annoyed when Catwoman escaped, however she left a calling card with a phone number, 555-0129. Catwoman later set her sights on the Cloak of Nefertiti, for its cat motif. Batman was hot on her trail. But Two-Face also wanted to steal the artifact. When Batman saved her life in the theft, she offered to help settle things. Catwoman revealed a top secret summit was being held at the Double Decker Club led by Two-Face no doubt. During the case, she won the ire of Huntress and Black Canary. But ultimately, it was Catwoman who defeated Matches Malone. Upon realizing all of Malone's nine lives were used up, she tossed him over the rooftop of the Iceberg Lounge. With no life to account for, the Cloak resurrected Batman, instead. Catwoman then fled the scene with the Cloak in tow. Catwoman debuted a new costume to attract the attention of Batman. She was sighted in the Gotham Zoo at the Sumatran Tiger exhibit. To her dismay, Plastic Man arrived instead. He locked her in a cage and left to investigate an explosion. In Alfred Pennyworth's "The Knights of Tomorrow!" detective story, after the Joker allegedly fell to his death, Batman focused on Catwoman and rehabilitated her. She fought crime with Batman as his new partner. The two eventually married and had a son they named Damian. He inherited her attitude and Bruce Wayne's heart. During a gala opening of the Batman Museum, Bruce and Selina Kyle-Wayne perished in a roof top cave-in caused by the second Joker. Several close allies and family attended the funeral. Damian Wayne eventually decided to take up the mantle of Robin and help Batman defeat the Joker once and for all. Appearances: Season 1: *Night of the Huntress! (mentioned only) *Legends of the Dark-Mite! (illusion) *Hail to the Tornado Tyrant! (cameo) *Duel of the Double Crossers! *Mayhem of the Music Meister! (cameo) Season 2: *Death Race to Oblivion! *The Mask of Matches Malone! *The Knights of Tomorrow! Season 3: *Shadow of the Bat! *Night of the Batmen! *Triumvirate of Terror! (mentioned only) *Shadows & Light! (cameo) *Law's Legionnaires! (mentioned only) *The Odd Man Out! *Final Crisis!, Part One (mentioned only) *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes